lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Taiyo
Taiyo is the main RP Character of Silver Shenron. About sat upon the temple within the Heavenly Geosphere. He had one thing on his mind,what's next? With Oni defeated he really had nothing to do with his life. Gin lay on his bed, slowly dying. Zephyr, SM and SJ all sit next to him. SS couldn't handle it. Gin was his mentor. His guide. He already lost Goku and now Gin too. It drove SS crazy. Zephyr then called SS inside and delivered to him some devastating news. Once Gin died, all other Silver Kings would die as well. Except for one. The forbidden King known as Taiyo. Taiyo was the 13th Silver King and was thought to become the most powerful and the overall greatest one of them all. He was even thought to be able to defeat Gin. Taiyo was convinced by all of his praise. He believed that he was greater than all other beings, even Gin himself. He challenged Oni to a battle far before he was prepared. Oni quickly defeated Taiyo with ease, forcing Taiyo to pass on the heart quickly. Oni saw what potential Taiyo had and dragged him down to Hell. Taiyo, now without a heart to guide him, succombed to the darkness around him. He became a demon and was imprisoned in the darkest depths of the underworld. Once Gin finally passed away, the Legendary Heart slowly floated down to Hell, searching for a final guardian. It appeared before a corrupt, demonized Taiyo and broke his seal. Taiyo absorbed the heart and felt its warmth. The spirits of the Kings now flowing through him,he rose. He broke free from Hell and arrived on Earth, ready to truly live up to what people thought of him in his youth. Background Taiyo was born as an angel. The most powerful, strongest and greatest angel to exist. And he was treated as such. All other angels respected him. He always got what he wanted and even thought himself to be greater than all other beings in the entire universe. Once he was given the Legendary Heart and the task of defeating Oni, he got even more cocky. He challenged Oni the first chance he got and received a rude awakening. Taiyo was nearly murdered by Oni at his minimum power. Taiyo was embarrassed and was actually glad he wouldn't have to show his face again when Oni dragged him down to Hell. There, Oni locked Taiyo away, sealing him inside the underworld until something came along and broke the seal. Taiyo went insane in Hell. He was turned into a demon and got even stronger because of it. He was also able to find the true lord of shadows, Akujin. Akujin was Oni's master and was ruling over the underworld behind the scences. Taiyo was able to watch the Silver Kings through the ages while keeping an eye on Akujin. But Hell was killing him. He was slowly rotting there. He wouldn't be able to take much more. Akujin visited him,telling him that he would soon be released. And it was true. A Silver King by the name of "SS" had just received the heart. Taiyo gazed upon SS then slowly fell into a deep slumber. Taiyo wasn't awakened until the Legendary Heart slowly fell down from up above also breaking Taiyo's seal. Taiyo took the heart and vowed to honor it this time. He rose from the abyss, took a deep breath,gazed at the sun and began his second chance at life. Return to Life When Taiyo first emerged from the darkness that he had called home for centuries he was astounded by how different it was. He left the gateway to darkness in search of a planet he had heard SS speak of. A planet called Earth. He searched the universe for it. He had seen a few warriors training in space and began to follow them. They lead Taiyo back to a tall tower called the Lookout. Taiyo had recognized this place from SS' memories and knew he had found Earth. The Crew first noticed his power when he saved numerous people from a building collapse in Supreme City. The Story of Akujin In the time before time even existed, a dark being lived. This being silently watched the universe, waiting. Waiting for years and years. Waiting for only one thing. A proper challenge. Akujin waited from the shadows and watched over every being carefully. Only one ever caught his eye. An angel by the name of Taiyo. Akujin then took note of everything Taiyo ever did. He watched his every move, carefully studying him. When Taiyo was dragged into hell, it was Akujin who first spoke to him. It was Akujin who told spoke to Taiyo each and every day. Akujin had made a deal with Oni to bring Taiyo down to the underworld, where Taiyo would slowly become weaker. It was true. Every day Taiyo got weaker and weaker until he had no power at all. It was at that time when Akujin made his move. Akujin entered the mind of Taiyo, learning everything about him. Even corrupting it. Akujin used his memories against him. Taiyo was constantly reminded of every thing that had scared him or angered him. It slowly drove him even more insane than he already was. One day, however, Taiyo broke. He suddenly didn't feel Akujin's presence anymore. He thought that maybe Akujin had finally left. This was not the case. Taiyo had started to absorb Akujin into his own spirit. Akujin escaped as soon as he could. Taiyo was now becoming stronger. That night, Taiyo saw a vision of a beautiful blue sky over a clear, running waterfall. This inspired Taiyo. He had struck fear into Akujin now. He was becoming stronger. Stronger than he had ever been. He was slowly becoming...a god. All Hallow's Eve Halloween. The day of fear. The day dedicated to the true king of demons. Akujin. Taiyo was very aware of this. He knew that on Halloween, this Halloween, the Halloween 1,000,000,000,000 years after Akujin was originally sealed away, the world may hang in the balance. Taiyo was so afraid that the world would fall that he went straight into the underworld and was defeated by Akujin, much like his defeat against Oni. Taiyo did return to the surface. Barely. He was so embaressed that he made the same mistake he originally did. He began to have self doubt. He thought that he wasn't fit to be Earth's defender yet. He had forced himself to think that he wasn't ready. So, he left. He went off somewhere in the universe. He left a note in his small cave that he was going to look for "something". But nobody would know what that note said if he hadn't found it. The one who was deemed "semi defender of Earth". And man, he did a hell of a job while Taiyo was gone. Future Taiyo's future self was always a present force in Taiyo's life as well. When Taiyo emerged from Hell, he gained new powers. One of these was the ability to manipulate time. Taiyo would peer into the heart of his future self to see what he would become. Much to his surprise, Taiyo would always see the image of an elfish-like boy clad in all green. The boy would simply stare at Taiyo and tell him one sentence "I am the link". This same scene would hapen every time Taiyo would try to see the future, always leaving him puzzled. Taiyo eventually tried to journey to the future to meet this mysterious boy. When he arrived in the future, it was ruined. The universe was under the control of Akujin. This was the wake up call for Taiyo. Abilities *Soul Stealing- Taiyo posesses the power to steal any person's soul. He can either choose to take it and absorb it, further boosting his power. Or he can simply destroy it altogether, never being able to recover it. Forms *God Form Trivia *Taiyo's backstory was actually based on the Christian story of Satan, starting as the greatest angel then becoming a demon. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles